Lelouch: The Second Coming of the King
by HokagenoNaruto
Summary: Lelouch was expecting the Zero Reqium to go off without a hitch. Nice and simple, no complications. Too bad another world within his own has need of his ability. Too bad indeed. Poor, poor Angels. And Fallen Angels. Let's take pity on the poor guys, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Yes...I destroy...the world...and...create it..."

"...Anew."

And with those final words, Lelouch vi Britannia, the **Demon Emporer** closed his eyes, his lips curling into a light, almost invisible smile, and died. He had done what he had set out to do, and he was content. The world would unite in hate of him, and peace would be brought unto this hate-filled Earth.

The screams of a single young girl were overshadowed by the sheer, overwhelming amount of people cheering, freed from the **Demon Emporer's** reign. They celebrated his death, while a select few mourned, knowing the true nature of his sacrifice.

The world celebrated. The **Demon Emporer** was dead after all.

...Or was he?

* * *

Lelouch slowly opened his eyes, then shut them sharply from the light in the room he was in, however little of it there was.

He opened them again, and looked at what he could without having to get up. It was a large room, illuminated by dull candlelight, and painted dark colours. Tapestries hung from the walls, with various images painted on them. Glancing at one, he absently noted they were of devils and angels, fighting in what appeared to be a massive war.

He struggled to get up, slowly, but surely, easing his body off the soft bed he lay on. He felt extremely stiff, as if he had not moved in a long time. He finally sat up, leaning against the headboard.

Now settled, he realized something.

"Why am I not dead?" He wondered aloud.

"Because I resurrected you of course," A jolly voice said from his right, answering his question. Lelouch slowly turned his head to face the voice. He would've turned it faster, but unfortunately, his neck was a bit cramped.

Lelouch regarded the man. He was tall, with crimson-red hair, two bangs of which framed his face. He was dressed elaborately, much like most nobles he had seen, but also in a style different from that. He was smiling jovially, but exuded an aura of power.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by resurrected?" Lelouch asked, thoroughly confused. Who was this man? And why was he still alive? Had the Zero Reqium failed?

The man grinned brightly at him. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer, a Devil. And I have resurrected you as a Devil."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him. So he was in Hell. And was now a Devil. He chuckled at the irony, causing Sirzechs to look at him questioningly.

"I expected worse," Lelouch explained, still chuckling. "But it seems I have merely been turned into what I became as a human."

The man, Sirzechs, shook his head in mock disappointment. "Dammit. I was expecting a more animated reaction than that."

Lelouch ignored him, thinking to his name. "Am I correct to assume you are Satan?"

"I am one of the Four Satans, so yes, I am."

"One of four?" Lelouch asked him, curiously raising an eyebrow. As far as he was concerned, there was only one Satan.

Sirzechs waved his hand dismissively. "Later," He said simply.

Lelouch sighed. Next question it would seem.

"Why have I been resurrected?"

Sirzechs smiled, as if expecting, and waiting for that question. He began.

"There are three races, locked in an eternal struggle- Angels, Fallen Angels, and finally, us- Devils. All three sides are currently in a stalemate, recovering from the last war, but should they meet anywhere in the world, battles occur. The three sides are also constantly attempting to gain the upper hand over one another, and become stronger for the next possible war, which mind you, would completely destroy the three factions altogether, but a select few."

He paused, glancing sharply at him. "Now say, an influential and powerful person in the world, like say a very smart strategist..." He trailed off from there, already seeing Lelouch put the pieces together in his mind.

"It would become a competition to get that person on their side," Lelouch finished.

Sirzechs nodded, pleased at Lelouch's deductive ability. "Precisely. You were a different case however, considering that Heaven would not take you for your deeds, even after your death, and the Fallen Angels do not quite have the means to resurrect the dead. Therefore, we, the Devils, got our hands on you. And so, here we are."

Lelouch took in this information. To think a world such as this was hidden in plain sight beside their own. To think that they had no idea of its existence. But that still left a question.

"What am I to do?"

Sirzechs smiled once more. He seemed to do that a lot. "Simple. You are to become Pure-blooded Devil, and have your own Peerage. Of course, you are to fight for us as well."

"Peerage?" Lelouch asked.

Sirzechs, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, waved him off. "I will give you books with detailed explanations on everything. Why? Because it's boring and I don't wanna explain it."

Lelouch remained silent for a few moments, considering it. "And what if I were to refuse?"

Now it was Sirzech's turn to quiet down. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting this. A man such as the Demon Emporer, hated by the world, denying a second chance at life, stronger than ever? Interesting.

"Why would you?" He asked.

Lelouch smiled forlornly. "Simple. I have done all I set out to do, and am quite content with remaining dead."

Sirzechs opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, his eyes shining with understanding.

He chuckled lightly. "Ah, I see now. So it was like that, huh? Who would've thought?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. He had been very vague, yet he was found out. This man was too smart for his own good. He was also dangerous; Lelouch was sure of it.

Sirzechs noticed. "Oh, none of that. I won't tell anyone, by my honour as one of the Four Satans. However, without your help, the next war will break out, and this world will be plunged into darkness and despair once more..."

His voice took a darker, more serious tone."Are you prepared for that, Lelouch vi Britannia? The peace you created, and sacrificed so many for, demolished. And let me tell you this, the peace between the three factions is quite fragile, as it has been for the past few centuries. A false peace."

Lelouch grit his teeth, his memories of Nunally and her smile flashing before him. Oh, he was furious. How dare he?! Devil or no, who was he to use such a fact against him?! But despite his anger, Lelouch couldn't help but agree with him. After all, they never knew when the war would happen, and it could be anytime. Perhaps, even in Nunally's time, and Lelouch couldn't, and wouldn't risk that fact. Sirzechs Lucifer...He was a bastard.

Glaring defiantly at Sirzechs, he finally sighed, and said:

"I...accept."

Sirzechs grinned victoriously. "Excellent."

Lelouch rubbed his head, wondering how it could have gotten so bad? It was supposed to be simple. Suzaku kills him, he passes on, and the world is united by their hate of the **Demon Emporer**. Simple. But unfortunately, even he couldn't predict the interference of a world unknown to mankind. Sure, Geass was mystical, but not even close to this extent.

The movement that he saw in the corner of his eye attracted his attention. It was Sirzechs, setting up a chessboard.

"Care for a match?"

* * *

Sirzechs chuckled after he had sent Lelouch off with Grayfia to his new home. His chuckle grew into full blown laughter soon enough.

"Lelouch vi Britannia...What an interesting guy. Planning his death, and then..."

Sirzechs paused to stare at the chessboard, which he had not bothered to reset after the match.

"And then leading me all the way into a stalemate."

On the chessboard, towards the centre, stood the two opposing kings, staring off at one another, separated by only a single white square in between them.

"An interesting guy indeed," Sirzechs mused, his laughter all but forgotten.

* * *

Lelouch stared at the woman in front of him. Not in any lustful way of course, but more of a curious one. She was odd. She had literally appeared from the corner, and it was only then that Lelouch had realized that she had been there all along, listening in. And he also had his doubts that she was a simple servant. She had to be strong. He didn't know why, but he got a feeling that told him she was.

She had taken him somewhere by some kind of weird circle, and from there, they had walked through the woods.

Her silver hair reflected the dull moonlight as she came to a stop, pulling Lelouch from his thoughts. He looked up, and was faced with a grand castle.

It was certainly very large, and based heavily on designs from the medieval times. Four towers spiralled upwards towards the sky from each of the four corners. The stone was a dark grey, appearing close to black, and otherwise, no other distinct features about the castle stood out to him. It was surrounded by a moat devoid of water, and the drawbridge spanned across the empty trench, revealing darkness inside.

"What's this?" He asked, already drawing the likely conclusion.

Grayfia looked at him, emotionless.

"This castle, and the land surrounding it up to ten acres in radius, belongs to you, and will be your home. As Sirzechs-sama had named you as a Duke, you need a proper home. All other renovations will be done by you however, using your magic, which you will learn however you so wish. After you have learned adequate magic, you will be allowed to go the Human World if you so please and gain yourself a Peerage."

Lelouch nodded his head. "And I assume all books regarding the Great War, and all this stuff about whatever a Peerage is will be inside?"

Grayfia nodded, and a magic circle erupted outward from her feet.

"Goodbye, Lelouch-sama. Also, Sirzechs-sama wishes to see you in a months time."

With those words, Grayfia was absorbed by light, and disappeared. Lelouch stared at the spot she had been on, then glanced back at the entrance of the castle.

He shrugged. "I suppose all I can do now is learn their ways."

He walked inside without any further hesitation.

* * *

It had been hours since Lelouch walked into the castle, and had begun reading. It was...interesting to say the least. A whole Devil society, gaining power using chess? Quite amusing to him, an avid player of it. So he was the King, and he could get his Peerage, which would consist of the other pieces found in chess. Of course, he would have to be careful on who he made his piece. He wanted only the strongest. Then again, he could always take pieces out of his Peerage should he be unsatisfied by the piece's performance.

He had also read up on magic, and all Lelouch could say was he was amazed. It was so complicated, yet hooked his attention. He had tried an exercise the book mentioned, and produced a baseball sized sphere, allowing Lelouch to believe that his magic simply existed side by side with him, and he had the ability to call upon it at will. Simple, but he would still need to learn to better control it, to actually give it power and form.

Magic formed by whatever he willed it to be, but unless he could control the amount of power and magic he poured into a spell, then it's form and purpose wouldn't be able to exist simply because he had used too little magic. The same could be said vice versa, but instead, the spell would form, but be extremely volatile, and possibly explode in his face should he not control it properly.

He stared at the many books left to read, then dismissed them, choosing to read them tomorrow. His head hurt.

He sighed.

"Why couldn't it have gone the way I planned it, just like everything else?"

It was no use crying over spilled milk, he decided. The world still had need of him, and he would give his help. He had a month to grow stronger, and gain more power, as a King should.

He glanced at a mirror, and his Geass roared to life. A red crane burst into form in his amethyst coloured eyes. He smiled at the fact.

No matter how much he hated it, and its power, he would need it, desperately so.

He would get rid of it as soon as this was over however.

* * *

**The End**

**And that was chapter one of Lelouch: The Second Coming of the King. So, I was re-watching Code Geass and Highschool Dxd side by side, and I gained the inspiration to write this. Still not too sure where I'm gonna go with this, and I've also screwed myself over considering I now have two stories to work on xD Also, like the first chapter of WSoFT, it was fairly short. I think I'll keep all my first chapters for any story I write like that. I do plan on the next one being longer, so look forward to that. Just for those wondering,this will take place mainly in Issei's world, but with the history of Lelouch's. So therefore, there will be some characters for Code Geass present.**

**Just a question to you all: What do you think of the idea of Jeramiah and Sayako being Lelouch's Knight and Rook respectively? Leave your thoughts in your reviews. I'll take them into consideration, and debate it all, so please do so.**

**But anyway, I really do hope you guys liked this. I think these two series crossing over works really nicely, so it's all good. Once again, don't be too sure of the when the next update will arrive, since I'm gonna start working of WSoFT Chapter 12 soon enough. Btw, if you haven't read that, why not go and give it a read? And review.**

**Review for this of course as well, giving me your feedback and all. Any ideas and suggestions would be nice as well. **

**HokagenoNaruto, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Lelouch sighed tiredly, snapping shut another book as he lay back comfortably in is reclining chair. He was done. Finally. He had learned as much as he could about the world of the Devils, and about various other things in the month he had available to him. His magical ability had come far in the time he had, and he was damn proud of it. Unfortunately, it seemed his physical ability, as much as he loathed to admit it, was still quite lacking.

He had exercised as much as he could, and while he had seem improvement, his natural strength also much better considering he was now a Devil, he was still not satisfied with his performance. He had tons of magic, that was for sure, but physically fighting anyone would most likely forever remain his weakness.

But other than that, it had been a good month for Lelouch, or at least he considered it as such. He couldn't be too sure until he actually fought, but that would be on his later to-do list. For now, he would be building up his Peerage, and of course, gaining power. Unfortunately, he would still most likely not be able to participate in Rating Games to increase his standing, so for now, he was stuck with making allies and making good impressions to other Kings around his age.

His thoughts drifted to the Human World, where he would be going shortly to build up his reputation, and gain himself a reliable Peerage. He was certainly interesting in seeing what had happened after his death. Had they united as they should have, or continued their foolish wars? He was certainly interesting in seeing the fruits of his labour.

With another deep sigh, he raised himself from his seat, and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for him to meet with Sirzechs for the second time since he had arrived here. Deep in his heart, he still held some measure of resent, and annoyance at the Satan for roping him into this. That bastard.

He walked across his living room, approaching the stairs which lead up to a second floor. Unlike what most Devil homes would be like, Lelouch's was well lit. He didn't understand how Devils did anything in such poor lighting. Sure, he had noticed that his vision was much stronger, allowing him to read in the dark, but he still preferred that there be more light available.

As he descended the stairs, he couldn't help but feel proud of his renovation of the castle. He certainly had learned quite a bit about magic just by repairing the old thing. The moat was actually functioning properly, water filling the formerly empty trench. The various cracks and moss that had spread along the castle walls had been filled, and cleared away.

Lelouch had cleared away the other debris that littered around the entrance, and modeled it much like a proper Britannian castle, complete with a walkway, and fountain. Of course, rather than Cupid, he had a statue of a Devil spewing water and holding a bow. He found it quite amusing.

Finally arriving inside his bedroom, he peeled his clothes from his body, and examined himself. Not much had changed. He still remained lanky, and tall, though he could see the slight outlines of muscle forming, but not much. He walked over to his wardrobe, and adorned a tuxedo, something which he felt would be appropriate when meeting with a Satan, no matter how non-serious said Satan may be most of the time.

He stretched his back lightly, followed by his neck, sore from sitting so long in the chair. He would have to get a massage chair soon.

With one final look around, Lelouch summoned his magic, and a teleportation circle burst from under him. His body faded into purple light, and soon the magic circle beneath him also disappeared, leaving the room completely devoid of life.

* * *

Lelouch appeared before the Gremory mansion, where he was designated to meet with Sirzechs. It was certainly a very large place, surrounded by forest. Of course, it was also well designed, and decorated, fitted for a Duke.

Lelouch calmly strode up to the entrance, carrying himself with a dignified, and confident posture, yet not confident enough to be considered arrogant and rude. His face was set in a lucid smile, showing his good will, and intentions.

He reached his hand up to the door, knocked consecutively three times, and placed it back down at his side. Not a moment later, the door was opened by Grayfia. He nodded at her, and upon her gesture, followed closely behind her.

She led him through the hallways of the Gremory household, and Lelouch couldn't help but admire the home. It certainly was well-made, and beautifully designed. As he looked, he noticed a lot of pictures of the Gremory family, having family moments. He saw Sirzechs when he was younger, and also a little girl with a mane of red hair smiling brightly beside him.

'It must be his sister,' He mused idly, his thoughts drifting towards Nunally. He certainly hoped she was alright. He also wondered what she was doing. But he banished those thoughts quickly.

'I have left that life behind. It is no longer my business. All I can hope is that she lives a good, long life, filled with happiness, and peace,' Lelouch said. He would have prayed for it, now knowing that God was real, but of course, him being a Devil, praying would not have been a good idea. Caring brother he might be, but he was far from an idiot.

He came to a stop behind Grayfia, who pulled open the extravagant door, holding it for him to enter first.

He did so, nodding his thanks. Much like the last time he had seen her, he was ignored.

As he entered, he noted it was the same room that he had been inside one month ago. Sitting in the center were Sirzechs, who was grinning, and another red-haired man, of greater age, who he assumed to be Duke Gremory- Sirzechs' father. Both were dressed formally. Well, Duke Gremory was. Sirzechs was merely wearing the same attire as last time, making Lelouch wonder if that was what he had to wear to signify his status as a Satan, or if he simply liked wearing it everywhere.

Much like how he had previously dealt with nobility, he bowed graciously.

"Thank you for having me in your home, Gremory-sama, Sirzechs-sama."

The Duke merely smiled, shaking his head. "Now, now, none of that. This is not a complete formal meeting, so there is no need for that. You are a guest here. Please, take a seat."

Lelouch did so, elegantly sitting down. "But Gremory-sama, I am merely giving respect where respect is deserved," He said, his words flowing easily.

Sirzechs snorted. "If he had his way, everyone would be calling him old man, and he would be calling everyone brats."

His father merely laughed. "Very true."

Grayfia appeared with tea, setting it in front of them, and pouring them each a cup. With practiced ease, she handed it to everyone. Lelouch stared at it. It smelled very nice; much better than most tea he had sampled during meetings with nobles while he had been human.

He noted Sirzechs glancing at him out of the corner of his eye expectantly, and Lelouch, understanding what was being conveyed, took a sip of the tea, the rich liquid flowing into his mouth. It was good.

"The tea if very well-prepared, Grayfia-san," He said to her. She merely nodded, but otherwise remained silent, moving to Sirzechs' side, who nodded proudly.

"As expected of my Queen."

Lelouch noted this mentally. So he had been right in his earlier deduction; Grayfia was far from your normal servant. He now understood why he had felt she had power, and plenty of it. She was the Queen to one of the Satans, and would most likely be powerful.

Duke Gremory took another sip of his tea, nodding approvingly at Grayfia, then set it down, allowing it to cool further.

"Now, onto the matters of business while we drink. Sirzechs," the Duke ordered, motioning for his son to speak.

Sirzechs nodded to his father. Satan he may be, the Duke was still his father, and in while at home, his Satan status usually meant nothing- to his family at the very least.

"Right. As said before, it has now been one month since we last met Lelouch, in which you were to learn more about Devils in general, and also discover magic, which I'm guessing you did."

Lelouch nodded.

Sirzechs nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, we are all well aware of your previous status, and as such, you are being named as a High-Class Devil. You already have experience with dealings in politics, and your power will also soon be up to par with the High-Class standard, for your age of course."

He paused, nodding at Grayfia. "Bring it."

She nodded, understanding, and walked over to a corner, where a black box lay on a simple table. She picked it up, keeping it straight, and came back, setting it in front of Lelouch. Upon Sirzechs' nod, she opened it, presenting the contents to Lelouch.

It was a chess set, though slightly different. The pieces were glowing red, and Lelouch immediately recognized it them as Evil Pieces. Looking carefully however, Lelouch noted that the King was missing.

"The King was what I placed into you after you had been resurrected. I knew who you were then, and already planned for you to become a High-Class Devil. This is your Evil Piece set, which you will use to create your Peerage," Sirzechs explained to him, noticing that Lelouch was looking for the King piece.

Lelouch nodded his head, though in his mind his eyes were narrowed.

'So he planned this from the start. No doubt, he must have had some back-up plan in the case that I still refused after the blackmail...Bastard.'

Lelouch remembered something, which would no doubt be important. "What of my name and appearance?"

This time, the Duke answered. "We have chosen the name of Leraje, which was once a family that belonged to the 72 pillars, which unfortunately, was wiped out in the war. As for your appearance, to humans you will appear to be different from your true self. We do not know exactly how. Also, it will only be your facial features that are affected. So any scars, or any other marks, will be yours to deal with. Also, for notice, you will appear as yourself to Devils, unless of course, you will it to be different. The same can be applied for humans."

Lelouch nodded, pleased with the name. Lelouch Leraje. "I see. I like it."

'So I can choose whether or not Devils will see me for who I am. I assume that will transfer over to Fallen Angels and Angels as well. Well, the fear factor would certainly help for those two races, but not with the Devils. It would certainly make dealing with them much harder,' Lelouch mused. He would decide what to do when he actually arrived in that world.

Sirzechs grinned. "Good. Now, you can return home. After you have at the very least gained one piece for your Peerage, I would like you to send me a message letting me know. In which case, I will then send you missions from myself to complete. Also, assuming you've read all the books, you can start Devil jobs right away. Though if you would like, I can place you in my sisters school, and you can learn the ropes from her."

Lelouch considered it. It would allow him to get close to the heir of the Gremory, which he assumed she was, and also gain a possible alliance with her. It would also allow him to learn some more about magic, and of her strengths and weaknesses.

He agreed, seeing the benefits of such an offer. "I accept."

"Good," The Duke said. "I am sponsoring the school, and I will let her know of your arrival."

Lelouch stood up, and bowed. "I will be taking my leave then."

With that, he turned promptly on his heel, and exited the building. Once outside, he teleported back to his own home.

Upon arriving, he noted that a suitcase, as well as some kind of letter, was placed in his living room.

He took the letter, and pulled out the contents. There was the actual letter, addressed to him, a ticket of some sorts, and also keys for something. He began to read.

It was a simple letter from Sirzechs, informing him of what the ticket, and the keys were for. The ticket was to allow him to go to the Human World by a special train, and the keys were for the house he would be residing in. The address was noted in the letter. The suitcase also contained essential clothing, as well as some uniforms for his new school. How thoughtful.

Lelouch looked at the ticket, and decided to just go for it. While he could always teleport to the Human World, he was in no hurry to do so. He always had been lazy, and the train ticket was listed as first-class. That meant good food, and a nice, comfy bed. Also, it would hopefully allow him to catch up on exactly what had gone on since his death, which, according to Sirzechs, had been about a year ago.

Lelouch changed out of his tuxedo, and into something more comfortable. He lazily climbed into bed, and fell asleep moments later, banishing all thoughts from his mind.

* * *

With a charming smile, Lelouch thanked the attendant, and settled into the train seat. She blushed, and quickly hurried away after slipping something into his hand. It was her address, along with her name, and other personal information, including her measurements, causing Lelouch to sigh.

'Human or Devil, it seems fangirls will always exist.'

He glanced at the paper again. "Alicia Amdusias, huh? If I recall, Amdusias is a rather famous Devil family name. Renowned for their natural ability to use deadly lightning..."

"Interesting."

He placed the little piece of paper in his pocket. He would keep her name in mind. It would be useful to see if she could be part of his Peerage later, that is, if she was any good. Though of course, he did wonder why on Earth she was working as a train attendant. Odd.

* * *

**The End**

**Well, that's chapter 2. Yes, I am completely capable of coming out with these once every week. Why do I not do that? Well, I get busy at times, or I don't feel like writing. xD But yes, if I'm in the mood, and have inspiration, like lots of reviews saying good things about the story, then I tend to get motivated. *cough cough hint hint wink wink nudge nudge***

**This was a pretty filler-ish chapter. Not much was happening, and I don't quite feel like placing more in this specific chapter. Of course, the later chapters will get longer, as the story progresses. We do see an OC that I made up (Alicia), who I do plan on being part of Lelouch's Peerage. Btw, for the actual Devils, I am using names of the real 72 demon pillars, in which, yes, both Lelouch's new last name, and Alicia's last name, do exist lol. So no, don't own them either.**

**Anyway, thanks to all you people who reviewed ^_^ I was very happy with the positive response the story got, so thanks to you all for that. I'm also slapping myself upside the head lol for thinking of Sayako being a ROOK. Meaning slow movement. Oops lol. But I might place her as a Pawn or Knight however.**

**Some questions on Anya. I'm not quite sure where to place her. Should she be Lelouch's Rook, or simply come along to live with him, along with Jeremiah? Let me know in your reviews. But other than that, no, I will not be placing any other CG characters into Lelouch's Peerage.**

**Overall, nice response, and continue to review guys! Let's make this story successful! :D**

**HokagenoNaruto, out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

Lelouch breathed in the fresh smell of Human air as he stepped off the train, and onto the platform. After so long of being in the Devil World, he found the sunlight, the sounds, and the scents of the Human World refreshing. Of course, as a Devil, the sunlight still annoyed him, but it was bearable. He would soon grow used to it once more.

He idly checked the watch he had adorned on his left wrist. It was almost noon, meaning he should hurry to the location of his new home, and then have something to eat. It had been a while since he had had Japanese food.

He walked calmly, looking for a secluded place that would allow him to teleport directly to the location, which he had the exact address for. As he walked, he noticed a group of girls wearing school uniforms, giggling at him as they made comments to each other. They noticed him staring, and immediately turned away, bursting into more giggles. Lelouch could already feel his head beginning to hurt.

'Fangirls.'

Luckily for him, he was able to quickly leave the area, and wander into a secluded location in the park. There was no one there, or in the immediate vicinity, and as such, Lelouch allowed his magic to overtake him, and carry him to his desired destination.

* * *

Lelouch stared at the 'house' he was meant to stay in, and shook his head amusedly. House. Yeah, right. More like a mansion. It was situated just outside of the city where his school, Kuoh Academy, was located, so going to and from school would be no problem.

"Sirzechs certainly outdoes my expectation every time...Bastard."

With yet another insult to the Satan, he walked in without hesitation, already knowing the house was abandoned. He opened the double doors that acted as the entrance, and flicked the light switch that he easily saw, even in the darkness of the room.

The lights illuminated a well furbished home inside. Everything was spotless, as if it had been cleaned very recently. The living room had large, royal sofas, along with a large flat screen TV. The center table was also well carved, with patterns adorning the legs, and the side. He also noted a gaming system under the TV. As if he would need that.

The dining room held a similarly coloured, and designed table, and a chandelier hung overhead from the high ceilings of the house. There was also a kitchen, though, knowing himself, he would never use it, and simply use his wealth to order take-out. He wouldn't trust any maid in his home.

There was also a small room in the corner, which he assumed could become his study, and also a door, which he assumed led into the basement.

He walked over to the stairs, and climbed up to the second floor.

Looking around, he counted 10 bedrooms in total, all of which were spacious. The windows that surrounded the house allowed light to filter into every corner of the homes. He assumed there were many to house members of his Peerage. However, he doubted he would use more than five of those rooms.

He walked into the largest room, which he believed to be the master bedroom, and carefully set his suitcase on the already made bed. He pulled his clothing out, and began placing it inside the wardrobe, and also re-arranging the position of some of the room's amenities to his preferences. He then walked around the room, setting up various securities using magic, such as making the room sound-proof, as well as requiring a scan of his eyes to enter. He also did the same for some other of his more private things.

Barely thirty minutes later, Lelouch was done, and ordered some take-out. He flipped through the possibilities of what to order on a guide that had been in the suitcase, and then stopped suddenly, looking at a particular page. It was an advertisement for Pizza Hut. He smirked, and without hesitation, picked up the phone to order.

Lelouch ate his pizza silently, contemplating.

"CC would have loved this," He said to himself, thinking about the pizza.

He suddenly stopped mid-bite. "CC..."

He was sure that she was still alive. She had been one of the very few that were always with him during his conquests, and never questioned him. Thinking of loyal people brought his thoughts to Jeremiah, and Sayoko.

Both had stood by him. Hell, Sayoko even stood in for him. Jeremiah was devoted to his mother, and had become extremely loyal to him, her son. Sayoko had also been his and Nunally's caretaker. As for CC, well, that one was obvious. She had given him his Geass, and never questioned him.

And with that, all questions of who to take as his Peerage disappeared.

Though, those questions disappearing caused the appearance of new questions. Where were they? Would they agree?

The second was more of one that he would see for himself once he arrived there. The first would be fairly easy, but not for CC. She wandered the country, but he was sure that he could find her using magic. Either that, or risk making a connection with C's World, and tracking her from there.

Rubbing his head at the hard work that he would have to do, Lelouch pulled out a demonic laptop, finishing the slice in his hand, and reaching for another. He turned the power on, and not moments later, began searching.

* * *

It was now early morning, and Lelouch finally allowed himself to rest. He hadn't meant to take so long, but searching for even Sayoko and Jeremiah had been a pain. Not to mention after he found traces of Sayoko, he had gotten himself into catching up on what was happening in the world.

Much had happened, that was for sure. But luckily, it was all for the better. Nunally had become the Empress at Britannia, and Suzaku, posing as Zero, had stayed by her side, serving her. Amusingly, to Lelouch, Schneizel served Suzaku, still following his orders to serve 'Zero.'

Ohgi had become the Prime Minister of Japan, and it seemed that he was now married to Villetta. Tamaki had opened a bistro, which happened to be doing very well. Perhaps he would visit one day, under a guise.

Unfortunately, he had found nothing on Jeremiah Gottwald. Luckily, by finding Sayoko, he could also find Jeremiah. He trusted the two had remained in contact with one another after his death.

Sayoko was currently working as Kaguya's personal maid. Due to the location of the Sumeragi household being quite well known, he could easily infiltrate it and find her.

But he would do that after he rested a little. It was tiring being King.

* * *

Lelouch stared at the Sumeragi household from a distance. Using his vision, he could easily see what was occurring in the house through the windows. There was security, but it was very lax, making his job even easier than what he had thought.

He focused on the rooftop just above what he believed to be Sayoko's quarters. Concentrating, he teleported himself onto the rooftop, and silently checked to make sure the guard was distracted.

Unfortunately, he wasn't, causing Lelouch to point to a bush beside the guard. The bush rustled, and began smoking, attracting the guard's attention. The guard got up, and headed to check the bush.

Meanwhile, Lelouch bounded off the rooftop, and using his momentum, swung into the room via the open window feet first.

"Too easy," He muttered.

"Is that so?" A voice said, prompting him to look up.

The first thing he saw was the black blade of a kunai pointed at his face. Then he saw the clothed arm, and followed it up to finally glance at the person's face.

It was Sayoko.

"Who are you?" She asked him, keeping the kunai trained on him, ready to thrust.

Instead, Lelouch merely chuckled. "As expected of you, Sayoko."

He noticed her eyes narrow. "You speak as if you know me. Who are you? Speak, or else I will find it prudent to strike first, and ask questions later."

She attempted to look past the black mask, and black clothing that he had adorned specially for this occasion. She didn't see anything but his eyes.

He chuckled again. "Come now, Sayoko. It's only been a year. Have you already forgotten me?"

He slowly and dramatically unwrapped his head, and turned off the illusion around him, revealing his face.

He saw Sayoko's eyes go wide, not believing the face that looked back at her, smirking familiarly.

"Le-Lelouch?" She asked him, shocked.

He nodded. "The one and only."

Honestly, he had been expecting a better reaction. Dammit. At that, he cut his train of thought. He was acting like Sirzechs.

"H-how?" She questioned, still not believing it.

"Why don't we take a seat, and I'll explain?"

She nodded, and gestured to the bed, upon which he joined her in sitting.

"So this is what's going on..."

"So, you've been resurrected as a Devil, but not all Devils are really bad?"

He nodded.

"These Devils, along with Angels, and Fallen Angels, had a massive war, which left all three sides devastated, in terms of both population, and resources. So Devils, which had lost much of their soldiers, devised a new form of gaining soldiers called Evil Pieces, which used the game of chess as a base?"

Another nod from Lelouch.

"And you wish for me to become part of your Peerage?"

"Correct."

She shook her head. "To what purpose?"

"For peace. You were there when I devised the Zero Requiem. But these three factions, as I told you, live together in a very false form of peace. That's why I need to gain power to oppose the Fallen Angels, and Angels, as well as the Devils."

"Why your own side?"

He smirked. "I will explain that to you later, after we have assembled the others."

"Others?" This caught Sayoko's interest.

"Jeremiah...And CC."

"I know Jeremiah's location. He had started an orange farm, along with Anya. But CC...All I know is that she was last seen wandering out of town, heading west. Other than that, she's completely fell off the radar."

"I see...I will use a different method of tracking for CC then. We might have to visit my old home."

Sayoko looked surprised. "Why is that?

Lelouch smirked. "I can possibly get a trace of her there and use it to begin tracking her. It depends on how near, or far she is. If we're lucky, she might possibly still be in Japan. Otherwise, we will begin a long goose chase."

Sayoko looked down, in thought. She finally put her head up, and stared at him.

"I took care of both you and Nunally during your years in Japan," She began.

Lelouch urged her to continue.

"I cared for both of you. You two were like my own children. That's why...that's why I will trust in you. I will become part of your Peerage," She said, shocking Lelouch, though he didn't show it. Had Sayoko really cared that much? He knew she cared for both him and Nunnally, but to this extent...He had no idea.

He nodded at her. "Thank you."

With a wave of his hand, he summoned his Knight piece. Slowly, he inserted the piece into the center of her chest.

_"I order, in my name Lelouch Leraje, that you, Sayoko Shinozaki, be reborn as a Devil. You, my [Knight], be delighted with your new life!"_

Sayoko's entire form glowed for a few moments, before finally settling down. Sayoko stared at herself, then finally rested her eyes upon him.

"Was that it? I don't feel much different."

Lelouch nodded.

"Yes that was it. Try running to the other end of your room."

Sayoko nodded, complying with his request, and not a moment later, her body fazed out of existence, and reappeared ten feet away. The whole ordeal had not even taken a fraction of a second. Sayoko was shocked.

"That's the power of a Knight," Lelouch explained with a smirk at her shocked face. "Ultimate speed coupled with exceptional skill with swords. However, you must protect your legs, as when they are injured, your speed will become your weakness."

Sayoko nodded, now beginning to understand exactly how she had gotten so fast.

Lelouch gestured to for her to come back to where he was.

"Come. Pack your bags with whatever you might need. Let's go find Jeremiah."

* * *

**One Week Later**

Lelouch lay in his bed, thinking over the past week. They had gotten Jeremiah on board three days ago, along with an unexpected companion- his charge, Anya. It certainly hadn't been planned, but it was the only way. Her presence was also a shock, especially after she had tried to shoot him dead.

_Lelouch was walking down the path that led to Jeremiah's farm, along with Sayoko. He had not bothered to disguise himself, and kept his illusion down, trusting that Jeremiah would at least see what he wanted, even if he believed that he was an imposter._

_It was a hot, July day, the sun shining brightly. Lelouch, having gotten used to the sunlight, wasn't too bothered. Sayoko, on the other hand, was a different story, and as such, was wearing a large straw hat, along with full body clothing that covered her from the sun's sharp rays._

_Lelouch glanced around at the oranges he saw. Jeremiah certainly was taking good care of them. They all looked delicious._

_A flash of movement caught his eye, and suddenly, Sayoko was in front of him, her chokuto drawn. It was among the many weapons she had brought along with her, and also one of many that she kept on her person._

_An empty shell of a bullet lay on the ground a few feet to her right._

_'So someone attacked us? I wonder who?'_

_A figure came out from the bushes, and a young, feminine sounding voice came from it._

_"I don't know who you are, but you chose the wrong form to come in. That was a warning shot. Now leave."_

_Lelouch looked at the figure. This wasn't right. Since when was Jeremiah tiny, and a girl? Looking closer, he glanced at her pink hair, and the blank expression her face held. He was suddenly reminded of a certain pilot of the Knightmare Frame 'Mordred'._

_"Anya? Where's Jeremiah?" Lelouch asked calmly, not at all fazed by her threat._

_It was now her turn to be confused. "How do you know who I am? And Jeremiah, too? Who are you?"_

_Lelouch let out a smile. "I'm Lelouch vi Britannia."_

_Her eyes flashed, showing emotion for the first time since he had met her._

_"Then I'll definitely kill you."_

_She raised the pistol in her hands once more._

_"I don't know how you're alive, but I think this is good."_

_She pulled the trigger, and once again, Lelouch watched as Sayoko cut the bullet in half. He looked at Anya once more._

_"Don't shoot. I'm not quite the person you've heard of."_

_Anya was about to refute, when another voice spoke up, this one much deeper, and actually sounding like a male._

_"Anya, listen to him."_

_A blue-haired man, wearing overalls and a red shirt walked from the trees. Covering his left eye was a gold mask-like mechanism. It was Jeremiah; Lelouch recognized him instantly._

_Jeremiah looked at Lelouch. "If you really are Lelouch, then answer this. What was the Zero Requiem?"_

_Lelouch nodded approvingly at his suspicion. Good. Jeremiah wasn't an idiot._

_"The Zero Requiem was my masterplan," He began. "It would focus the hate of the world on me. Then, in a public appearance, Suzaku, dressed as Zero, would kill me. He would forever be looked at as Zero, and a hero, and me, the __**Demon Emporer**__. Then, united in their hatred and fear of me, peace would be brought to the world so that another __**Demon Emporer**__ would never rise again. I would repent for the sins I committed through death."_

_Jeremiah went wide-eyed, along with Anya, who was listening in on the explanation. Jeremiah couldn't believe it. His lord was really alive! But how? Anya was shocked for different reasons. The monster known as Lelouch vi Britannia, who ruined so many lives, really had noble intentions? She couldn't believe it._

_"L-Lelouch? How?"_

_Lelouch smirked. "It will take some time to explain. Perhaps we can go inside?"_

_Jeremiah nodded, complying with the silent order. It certainly was sounding like him. The man he had sworn to protect._

And so, he had taken Jeremiah as his Knight, and Anya, after much hesitation, had been allowed to become his Rook.

Currently, they were all resting in a hotel room near Ashford Academy. Lelouch was permanently wearing his disguise, except to his newly gained Peerage. Luckily, they all had some previous skill that would suit their roles. Anya, being his rook, would be the only one as of yet who would need further training in hand-to-hand. He would easily resolve this however, simply by ordering Sayoko to teach her in the various martial arts she was familiar with.

Speaking of Jeremiah, it seemed his power to negate the Geass was still fully functional, and his Cyborg parts were still intact. They had provided no troubles in Jeremiah's changing into a Devil, since his heart was still mostly human. Of course, they did give him extra defense, though Lelouch believed it would only be minor, and easily broken. Human metal didn't quite compare to a Devil's power. It did have some interesting possibilities, if Jeremiah's Cyborg parts were to be replaced with metal from the Underworld.

Jeremiah had also been shocked to see Sayoko with him, and the two were quickly becoming friendly with one another, both being his Knights, and also, both having served under him previously. Of course, this also led to a rivalry between them, both also remembering their past bout.

Tomorrow, they would officially begin the search for CC. He would infiltrate his old home, and enter the room CC had stayed in the most- his bedroom. While it had been a long time since she had probably been there, there would still be traces of her aura.

* * *

**One and a Half Months Later**

It had been a whole month since they had begun the search for CC. Unfortunately, the method of tracking Lelouch was employing was much like a dog's. He would be following her exact magical trail, so if she had circled around anywhere, then he too would have to follow those exact steps. If he ignored a trail for another, he would possibly take longer than ever to find her.

So far, they had gone to the north of Japan, and suddenly, had swung down towards the middle. Then, following that, CC had suddenly headed west, towards the coast. They had charted a boat, and Lelouch sped it up with magic, and soon, they landed in China. They had travelled further west, through the Gobi Desert, and into India. She had travelled a bit south, and then suddenly done a one-eighty degree turn. The trek soon led them into the Himalayas.

Currently, Lelouch stood at the foot of Everest, Jeremiah, Sayoko, and Anya behind him. While the sun was shining, it did little to warm them in the cold, mountain air.

"She's close," Lelouch spoke. "Her magic aura is much stronger here, and recent. I suspect that she might be on this mountain as we speak, or somewhere around it."

His entire Peerage breathed out a sigh of relief. They had been especially worked hard, Lelouch pushing them to their limits to find CC as soon as possible.

Of course, Lelouch was also annoyed, both at the fact that finding CC was taking much longer than he had predicted, and also the fact that his phone was constantly getting calls that he should be in school, and also constantly asking where he was. Not to mention that even the Duke himself had called to check up on him. That had been about a day ago, and unfortunately, he had been unable to tell Lord Gremory how much longer he would be away. Luckily, he was now able to see the send of the search coming closer.

"Let's go."

With that command, all of them got up, and began following Lelouch's lead towards CC, all of them hoping to find her soon.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

They were currently at the completely opposite end of Everest from where they had been earlier, at the base of the mountain. They were walking through a cave, which had been covered up by snow. They assumed CC had purposely done that.

As they walked, they began to notice signs of life. Blackened pieces of wood could be found in bundles at random intervals, suggesting fires. They saw light footprints, made from the snow that was stuck to the bottom of a shoe.

The cave was fairly small, and they soon reached the end, where a green-haired woman sat staring at the cave wall, her back to them, unaware of their presence.

"You've been a very hard woman to find, CC," Lelouch spoke.

She immediately spun around, her eyes immediately settling on Lelouch, ignoring the others behind him. Lelouch watched with amusement as her eyes widened by a fraction.

"Impossible," She breathed out.

Lelouch shook his head. "Not quite."

She slowly got up, walking to Lelouch, examining him.

"Is it really you?"

He nodded.

"How? Did you somehow gain the code from Charles?"

He shook his head. "It's complicated. More or less, I was resurrected as a Devil."

Contrary to what Lelouch thought her reaction would be, she simply kept her face blank.

"A Devil?"

"Yes," He replied at her question.

"I take it you wish for me to join your Peerage?"

Lelouch stared at her, slightly shocked.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Despite asking this, Lelouch could already guess the answer.

"I'm immortal. For a time, I was part of the church, and there, I became aware of Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels."

'So it was like I guessed,' Lelouch thought dryly.

"I see. And yes, that would be the case."

"Which piece?"

"Queen."

CC let out a small smirk. "I'm flattered. Very well, I will become a part of your Peerage."

Lelouch summoned his queen piece, watching it glow. Placing it in the correct spot, he slowly inserted it into CC's chest.

_"I order, in my name Lelouch Leraje, that you, CC, be reborn as a Devil. You, my [Queen], be delighted with your new life!"_

* * *

Lelouch sat in his home, facing the individual members of his Peerage, while CC, grudgingly on her part, made tea. Anya however, was not with them, up in her room instead. As she brought it, and sat beside him, Lelouch began.

"As you know, you have all agreed to become a part of my Peerage. But as of yet, I have not yet told you my purpose."

They nodded.

"You are my closest and most loyal subordinates, so you deserve to know. I will..."

"Conquer Heaven and Hell, and destroy the hate the races have for one another."

* * *

**The End**

**And that was Chapter 3! I took some risks here, what with Sayoko's feelings about Lelouch and Nunally. Also, I decided to add Anya to the Peerage after all. Please note however, that I will not be adding anymore Code Geass characters to Lelouch's Peerage. Also, we find out exactly what Lelouch's masterplan is.**

**Will it happen in one book? Hell no. It won't even be soon. For now, Lelouch needs to gain more power and support, so yes, hopefully, this WILL span over several books. Just to let you know, this is set a year and a half before Issei is resurrected, so that means when Issei starts high school as a first year.**

**Next chapter, we get into school life, and also Devil life. They will be heavily training, and taking it very seriously, so I expect that at the very least, they can very easily defeat Rias's Peerage by the time Issei starts out as a Devil.**

**Also, some questions that you might have. Will Lelouch gain a Sacred Gear? Maybe. I have some ideas for Lelouch with a Sacred Gear. However, it will be one that already exists, meaning someone will die. It will also have NOTHING to do with Lelouch's Geass. Remember, that's a maybe. It all depends on what you guys say.**

**Also, WOW! I'm loving the reviews I'm getting :D I really hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. I love you all!**

**Continue reviewing.**

**HokagenoNaruto, out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

It was a nice day, Lelouch decided. He was currently walking to the location of his school, calmly striding down the road with a confident expression on his face. It had been two days- pretty much the weekend- since he had explained his plan to the members of his Peerage, excluding Anya.

They all had had surprisingly good reactions to it, and when he explained he was doing it for Nunnally, they readily agreed. Well, Jeremiah and Sayoko did. CC was in her regular state of calmness, though there was more smirking and happiness in her mood.

Also, over the weekend, he had set out the plans for training. Right now, he believed that Sayoko would be teaching Anya the basics of whatever martial arts she had decided to teach. After, around noon, they would have lunch, and be given an hour's worth of free time, after which Sayoko and Jeremiah would conduct their own separate training as Knights, while Anya would work on reading books on magic. CC would be studying magic spells, and practicing forming them. Though he had a feeling she was already well-versed in them.

After about a week, he planned for them to join the school in various roles. CC would be passed off as a first year with him, along with Anya. He planned for Jeremiah and Sayoko to join as teachers. He had heard that two Devil families already operated, and had places for themselves in the school under the pretense of being exclusive clubs. Lelouch planned to create the third.

Officially, he would be Lelouch Lamperouge, a simple highschool student with excessive smarts to the Human World. To Devil society, he would be Lelouch Leraje, the heir to the Leraje family, resurrected into a Devil, with the simple goal of restoring the Leraje name to its former glory. Normally, he would be looked down upon. His case would be different, once he revealed his true identity, causing them to accept him, albeit grudgingly.

He continued walking, and was soon pulled from his thoughts as the gate of the school appeared in his sight. It was a simple gate, nothing special. Girls were walking around, going through the gate in groups while giggling and talking amongst themselves.

He noted there were very few boys around.

'What on Earth? Is this really a co-ed school? Seems more like girls only.'

He walked through the gate, immediately gaining the attention of the girls, who began whispering among themselves. With his enhanced Devil senses, Lelouch easily picked up what they were saying.

"Who is that guy?"

"He's so handsome!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"I wish he would be my boyfriend."

Lelouch could already feel the headache coming.

* * *

It was currently lunchtime, and Lelouch was wandering through the empty halls of the school, the students having gone outside. It seemed there were other male students, but very little in quantity. It seemed that the school had only become co-ed this year, due to several reasons.

One of which being that one of the Devils operating in the school had a male member in her Peerage, who he believed was in the same year as him. Certainly not the same age, considering he was only posing as a first year. Lelouch himself was another one.

He had been constantly getting stared at during the class by the girls, as well as the guys. Though he did sense more hatred and jealousy rather than lust and want from them.

He had apparently joined at an odd time, the second term having already started. The professors had been fussing over him excessively, making sure he was familiar with the material, and also giving him looks of pity and sympathy. It seemed that Duke Gremory had written off his absence due to a recent surgery.

How frustrating.

He suddenly looked behind him.

"You know, there's no purpose in hiding if you aren't properly disguising your aura, right?"

A red-haired girl came from around the corner, smiling.

"So you could sense me?"

Lelouch recognized her instantly.

Her name was Rias Gremory, a popular second year student. Many of the girls looked up to her, including those older than her. More or less all of the boys, except a select few, wanted her.

She had crimson red hair, and green eyes. She adorned the usual school uniform, which fit her nicely, accentuating her bountiful curves. She was also a foreigner, which apparently, according to a conversation he had overheard, added to her charm and beauty.

Lelouch knew her for much different reasons.

To him, she was the clan heir of the Gremory family, and also a fellow Devil with a Peerage. She was the younger sister of Sirzechs, and also a possible ally to him, along with being a possible rival in future Rating Games.

"It was fairly easy, considering you weren't placing any effort in cloaking yourself," Lelouch replied smoothly.

She shrugged. "Even so, that is impressive in of itself."

"To what do I owe the honor?" Lelouch asked, getting to the point quickly.

She extended her hand to him, which Lelouch noticed contained a slip of paper. He took it from her hands, and opened it. On it, written in neat handwriting was:

_Old School Building_

_4:00 PM_

He looked at her expectantly.

"Meet me there at this time, an hour after school. Since you are to be my charge for a little, it would be best if you simply went there, along with any members of your Peerage."

Lelouch shrugged. It would save him the trouble of explaining the more in depth duties as Devils to his own Peerage, as well as give him a chance to scout his competition, and also possibly form an alliance with the Gremory group. After, he would attempt the same with the Sitri group, who posed as the Student Council. It had been a joke for him to scout out the other Devil group.

"I accept."

* * *

Sayoko and Jeremiah stood in Lelouch's basement, which they had converted into a training area over the weekend. It was a spacious room, allowing easy movement. Anya, and CC, who were studying magic, sat off to the side. CC was lying on the ground, while Anya chose to put her back up against the wall.

It had been an hour since the meeting between Lelouch and Rias, who right now, was still unknown to them. They were currently sparring.

The two faced off against each other, pacing around. Both were holding wooden swords, though the designs were much different.

Jeremiah's was a European style sword, while Sayoko was holding a wooden version of her chokuto. No doubt, she had wooden versions of other ninja tools equipped.

With a blur, both Knights of Lelouch disappeared, and smacks began to sound out at various parts of the room.

Anya paused her reading, staring in mild awe, while CC merely shook her head for a moment, and concentrated back on her book.

Rias sat calmly reading a book in the old school building, the location of the Occult Research Club. School had ended a few minutes ago, and now she simply sat, awaiting Lelouch's arrival at the designated time, which was to be in an hour.

Rias was confused. She didn't quite know what to make of the Devil. Her father had told her he was a former human, but after his death, had been personally resurrected by her older brother, Sirzechs. Shockingly still, was that he had been made a High-Class Devil, with the full consent of the Council. No one doubted him, or seemed to look down upon him, based on this.

To her, he hadn't seemed very special. He had simple, unruly brown hair, with dark eyes, bordering on black. Not to mention, he was quite lanky. Though she knew better. Her father had told her he was currently under an illusion that hid his true form. And she had seen a sharp intelligence in his eyes. It was as if they pierced her soul, drawing out her every secret.

This only made her curious.

'Who are you really, Lelouch Leraje?' She thought, looking up to stare thoughtfully out the window.

* * *

Lelouch stood outside the entrance to the old school building, his Peerage behind him.

They hadn't dressed in anything special, simply wearing their regular clothing.

Jeremiah had chosen to dress in the same clothing that he had adorned in the Zero Requiem, though he carried himself with dignity. Lelouch noted with some happiness that all of the members in his Peerage were well behaved, and knew how to properly carry themselves. It earned respect from higher rank devils when they saw this.

The females were dressed in their old clothing, except for CC, who had chosen something different than what she usually wore. Instead of a one piece body suit that she usually wore, she chose to wear a pink yukata, with purple leaves dotted across it.

He raised his hand, and knocked three times on the door. Not a moment later, it opened with a creak, and a smiling black-haired woman, dressed in a white haori, along with a red hakama, greeted them.

"Hello. Please, come in."

She led them upstairs, and into another room, where there was a sofa, as well as a desk off to the side. It was very dimly lit, the curtains drawn to prevent the sun from coming in.

Behind a sofa, two people- a male, and a female- were standing. Both were dressed in their respective Kuoh Academy school uniforms, and stood ready.

Idly, Lelouch also noted a shower, though it did not seem occupied.

"Please seat yourselves. Buchou will be with you in a minute," The person said, still smiling. Her smile seemed fixed.

Lelouch sat down, his Peerage standing behind him.

'She must be her Queen,' Lelouch deduced. He glanced at the other two. He had no idea what they were.

As the un-named lady had said, Rias came a moment later, seating herself in front of him.

"I'm glad you came," She said kindly.

Lelouch nodded. "Thank you for having us."

Rias's Queen came by, setting a cup in front of both of them, and poured them what Lelouch assumed was tea. It certainly looked good, and like with Sirzechs, Rias was staring him out of the corner of her eye.

He took a sip, appreciating the flavor.

"Thank you. It's certainly very good," Lelouch said to the Queen.

Rias smiled. "Why don't we introduce ourselves? I'll begin."

Lelouch smirked mentally at her. How arrogant of her. She had ordered him. Lelouch vi Britannia. He found that very amusing.

"I am Rias Gremory, a High-Class Devil. I am the heir to the Gremory household, and a second year at Kuoh Academy."

Rias gestured at her Queen. "This is Akeno Himejima, a second year ay this school, and also my Queen."

Ah. So he had been right after all.

She gestured towards the male. "This is Yuuto Kiba, also a student at this school. He is a first year, and my Knight."

Finally, she gestured to the other female in the room. "This is Koneko Toujou. She is not yet a student at our school, but will be registering for next year. She is my Rook."

Rias's Peerage bowed as one.

Lelouch glanced at them. The boy, Kiba, he could see being a Knight. The girl was questionable. But then again, size before being resurrected rarely mattered to what Piece you could become. Not to mention, he had made Anya a Rook as well. He had no right to judge.

He glanced at his own Peerage. He supposed it was now his turn.

He pointed to CC. "This is CC, my Queen."

"The blue-haired man is Jeremiah Gottwald, and the woman standing beside him is Sayoko Shinozaki. Both of them are my Knights."

He nodded towards Anya.

"And this is Anya Alstreim, my Rook."

They all bowed, following the example of Rias's Peerage.

Lelouch then pointed to himself. No doubt, this was what Rias really wanted to know. Who he really was.

"I am Lelouch Leraje. I was revived from a human, and made into a High-Class Devil. My true identity, however, is..."

He swept his hand to his face, slowly and dramatically de-activating his illusion for them.

Slowly, a new person became to faze into existence as his illusion face disappeared.

It was a face they all knew very well. How could they not? It was the face of a legend, and a demon in human form. The man, who for a time, had conquered the world. It was the face of...

"...Lelouch vi Britannia, a prince of the Britannian Empire."

* * *

It was currently after the meeting with Rias and her Peerage. They had been shocked. Hell, he had even seen the Knight reach for a blade, and the Rook tense her fists. But as far as they knew, he was simply revived into what he had become as a human. He had no intention of changing that.

Rias had been the first to recover, and had begun to go onto the main contents of the meeting, which explained life as Devils to his Peerage.

She had told them about Devil Jobs, their roles as Evil Pieces, and also the Rating Games. She mentioned the hierarchy of Devils, and explained a shortened version of the Great War. Which was simply boring, and he was forced to endure all of it, already having read up on what she spoke about.

However, he had come across some useful information as well- the identity of the other Devil Group that operated in the school.

There was at this time, three Kings active in the school, himself included. There was Rias, himself, and the third was the head of the Student Council- Souna Shitori.

That was only her cover name, her real name being Souna Sitri, heir to the Sitri household. Both Rias and Souna had covers for their Peerage in the form of clubs, and it seemed it was necessary for him to do the same.

He would deal with that later. He currently had another matter to deal with- getting his Peerage out on their first Devil jobs.

"As you heard from Rias, you are currently all Low-Rank Devils- the lowest of the low. To increase their ranking, Low-Rank Devils have three different methods to become High-Class. One of which is Devil Jobs, and also the most simple. This is necessary, and must be done every night."

His Peerage nodded to him, prompting Lelouch to continue. He walked over to a coffee table at the east end of the living room, where he had told his Peerage to assemble. It had become a sort of official meeting place of theirs.

On the table were a stack of pamphlets, with the emblem of the Leraje household on it. He took them, walking back to his Peerage, and setting them on the center table.

"Sirzechs took the liberty of making these pamphlets for us, and Rias helped pre-distribute them as a favor. All that's left is for you to complete a Devil Job, and make a contract with a person."

He nodded towards the stack of pamphlets. "These are for you to give out tomorrow. You will know when someone is calling on you when you feel a pull, or tug on your person."

Lelouch got up, and began walking to the stairs, before pausing, and saying:

"Go."

* * *

"So you've gathered yourself a Peerage?" Sirzechs' asked Lelouch via their Skype call.

They could see each other due to the video calling format they had selected, so instead of verbally replying, Lelouch simply nodded.

"Good, good. Are they present right now?"

"No. They're out on their first Devil Jobs."

Sirzechs looked disappointed. "A shame."

He continued on, putting the matter aside for now.

"Anyway, I will soon begin sending you missions that I need you to complete. Rias if in charge of the town, but there are some things that Rias alone cannot do."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "So more or less, the missions you're giving to me are simply going to be those that you are afraid your little sister will get hurt in?"

Sirzechs hesitantly nodded. "Yes. I apologize."

"No need. I completely understand."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question. Lelouch ignored him.

He laughed.

"Well, you're an interesting guy Lelouch vi Britannia. I hope to see how much fun you bring to the Underworld."

With that Sirzechs disengaged the call, leaving Lelouch alone staring at the Skype interface.

He chuckled darkly.

"Oh, don't worry Sirzechs. I'll be bringing plenty of fun to the Underworld."

* * *

Jeremiah and Anya quietly walked from the house of Anya's client. Jeremiah had decided to check up on her after his own job, just to be safe. Luckily, the job had been very simple, and required none of his intervention.

The client had been an old lady, who wanted some help preparing dinner. Jeremiah himself already knew how to cook, having been taught when he was young, and had taught Anya to do the same.

The woman had been delighted by Anya, saying that she was very cute, and also that she had been a big help. The contract was easily formed.

Jeremiah himself had also had a very easy time. His contractor was a skinny teenager. He wanted tips on how to become stronger, and have a more muscular body. His reasons were unknown, though Jeremiah could guess it had to do with women.

This was exactly in Jeremiah's field of expertise. Contrary to most nobles, Britannian nobles were far from lazy, or sheltered. They were knowledgeable on the hardships of life, and knew how to take care of themselves in many different situations.

Perhaps that was why Britannia gained so much power, Jeremiah mused.

Jeremiah had participated in many sporting competitions, and had also made quite a body due to his childhood desire to become a Knightmare pilot, who were all in top condition, so it was no problem for him to help the boy.

Jeremiah had written out a full workout routine for the boy, as well as what to do when he could easily do it. His contractor had been extremely pleased, and eager to give him good comments.

He had then walked over to where he knew Anya's job was meant to be, and arrived their quickly due to his speed, and helped cook for the old lady.

They had neared Lelouch's home, when Jeremiah felt an uneasy feeling in his gut. He sensed something, or someone was near, and certainly not with good intentions. He didn't know how, but it was as if his instincts were screaming at him to be careful.

It seemed Anya had also sensed it, looking around wildly for the source.

"Who's there?" Jeremiah called out, narrowing his eyes as he allowed them to wander across the area.

There was no reply, and Jeremiah and Anya continued to be cautious, not yet feeling that the presence was gone.

Suddenly, he heard a noise to his left, permeating from the bushes. He swung his head, pulling out his sword, prepared to strike.

There was no need however, for it was simply a rab-

CLANG

Jeremiah spun around, blocking a blade that had been meant to kill Anya, who was staring at it in shock. He gritted his teeth while he held the attacker back, the force behind the blow having been extremely powerful.

It was held by a white-haired man, who was roughly the same height as him. He wore a long, full-body dark blue trench coat, disguising his other features, though Jeremiah could make out some muscle. A lone scabbard hung from his back, meant to hold the mighty sword.

"Who are you?"

The man smiled. "No one you need to know about."

The man pulled his sword back, breaking their standstill, and put it back into his scabbard. He reached into his trench coat, causing Jeremiah to tense up, but instead, he simply pulled out a cell phone.

He dialed some number, and began talking a minute later.

"Hey boss-man, what's up?"

His expression changed into something that looked exasperated, and he tilted his head in their direction.

"Yeah, yeah, nothing to worry 'bout. The male Knight seems strong, but the girl beside him will be easy to deal with."

He suddenly sighed.

"Alright, alright. I get it, no loose ends. Ciao."

He turned off the phone, ending the call, facing Jeremiah and Anya.

He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but it's nothing personal."

He reached towards his back, drawing his sword once more.

"I'm gonna have to kill you now."

* * *

**And that's chapter 4. Really sorry bout the delay- I got super busy. But I hope you enjoyed it. This one was once again, pretty boring, though next chapter will definitely have a fight scene, and the start of an arc ^_^**

**So, who is this mysterious swordsman? What's his purpose? Who's the boss-man? Find out most of those, next chapter!**

**Review cause I like getting reviews :D**

**HokagenoNaruto, out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or Highschool DxD. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to kill you now."

Jeremiah barely had enough time to register the mysterious man's words, and draw his sword, before the man dashed forward with extreme speed, attempting to lop off Jeremiah's head.

Luckily, Jeremiah, being a Knight, was also fast. He managed to move his sword to block, causing a metallic clang to ring out as the two blades clashed together.

"Who are you?" Jeremiah asked as they stood in a standstill for the second time.

The man looked thoughtful, though he didn't lose any of the strength behind his strike. "Well, unless you have some voodoo magic that needs my name, I guess I can give it to you. Name's Lief Zelzan. It's a pleasure to meet ya."

"Now who are you?"

"Jeremiah Gottwald."

Jeremiah jerked his sword to the side, spinning in a circle and bringing his sword back around to strike Lief, who merely jumped over it.

"Ooh, fancy!"

Lief thrust his blade forward, causing Jeremiah to tilt his body to the right, dodging the attack. Lief was momentarily thrown off balance from the width of his thrust, and Jeremiah took the chance to knock his blade aside, and give him a strong punch to the face. Rook he may not be, but even a weak Devils strength was not to be underestimated. Jeremiah was far from a weak Devil.

Lief, who had been knocked onto his bum due to the punch groaned, and slowly got up.

His nose was bleeding profusely, and it seemed bent the wrong way. With a grunt, he set it back in place, and gave Jeremiah a toothy, blood-filled smile.

"Hehe. Nice shot! Pretty strong for a Knight, actually. I'm getting more interested in this fight every second!"

Lief hefted his sword up again, this time holding it with two hands, and closed his eyes. Green energy slowly oozed up Lief's sword, the source seemingly being his body.

He opened his eyes, and, using one hand, brought his sword up, using it a point at Jeremiah, who looked at it with growing dread.

"Let's take this up a notch! Hope you can keep up."

Lief dashed at Jeremiah again, bringing his sword down on him, who countered with a block.

This time, Jeremiah was immediately forced to his knees by the sheer force behind the attack. It felt as though his whole body was ringing from the impact.

Lief grinned again.

"Time to get even."

Using his metal-clad toe, Lief kicked Jeremiah in his stomach, sending him flying back into a tree.

* * *

Jeremiah was currently drifting in and out of consciousness. The single kick had almost completely put him out of the fight. If he hadn't been for his half-cyborg state, he doubted he would even be in a thinking state.

Despite the ringing in his head, he could somehow clearly hear Lief's footsteps as he casually strolled to him. They had stopped for a few moments, then started up again. Jeremiah dearly hoped Anya hadn't attempted something.

This was bad, Jeremiah thought. He had only just begun to learn magic, much less reach a point where he could channel it into his blade. His sword was also nothing special- a simple European style sword, made of regular metal, whilst his opponent had something atleast made of demonic, or holy metal. Bad indeed.

A few more seconds passed by, and the footsteps steadily grew louder, before stopping. They resumed moments later. Jeremiah slowly opened his eyes, gradually pulling himself up to look at Lief.

"Hehe. You look like shit, man," Lief said almost cheerfully.

Jeremiah coughed, ignoring him. "What are you?"

"Well, depends on how you're asking. If you mean by race, then I'm a Devil! Down to my very core."

Jeremiah's eyes widened. "You're a Devil?!"

Lief nodded rapidly in confirmation.

"Then why are you attacking me? Who's the person in charge of you?! What does he want?!"

Jeremiah suddenly broke into a violent coughing fit, his lungs strained from yelling.

Lief held up three fingers. "First question: because I was ordered too."

He put one of his fingers down.

"Second question: He's also a Devil, and I'm one of his Evil Pieces. I have no clue what his name is though."

He put his second finger down, leaving him with only his index finger up.

"Third question: Hm. I actually can't answer that completely. All I know is he's super pissed at all the Kings present in this city, and wants to end 'em."

Jeremiah opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Lief.

"I know, I know. You're probably wondering why I told you all of this."

Jeremiah slowly nodded.

"It's simple, really. One, this makes it more fun. And two, you won't be alive to tell anybody, and I'll deal with that girl of yours later."

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes in sudden anger. He was normally cool-headed, but when it came to Anya, his charge, he got very defensive. And Lelouch too, of course.

But the point was this, this, _bastard_ was threatening to kill her. Lief could kill him- he didn't care. But he wouldn't allow Anya to be hurt! And if he could defeat Lief, an enemy to his King would be eliminated!

With sudden power, he surged upwards, thrusting his sword towards Lief's heart, who stood there in shock!

"Die!"

Jeremiah had full confidence that with his speed, he would kill Lief. It didn't matter if it was just human metal! Lief was an Evil Piece, most likely of a Knight, due to his speed and skill with a sword, and would be easily killed-

THUMP

Jeremiah stared in shock at Lief, who instead of being shocked, was grinning madly.

"Teehee. You probably thought I was a Knight, didn't you?"

Jeremiah remained silent, attempting to comprehend what was going on. Why didn't the sword kill him like it should have?!

"Well, you see, you got it all wrong. I'm actually a Rook!"

"Impossible! Rooks aren't supposed to possess that kind of speed!"

Jeremiah had every right to be confused. According to the textbook definition, which Jeremiah had studied, a Rook gained extreme attack and defense, but lost their speed. Even the strongest Rooks didn't have much of it.

Lief grabbed Jeremiah's sword, breaking it, then forced Jeremiah to the ground, sitting on him.

Lief then wagged his finger at Jeremiah mockingly.

"That's what everyone thinks. Hell, that's what most Devils think. But you see, the truth is, with training, any Rook can increase their speed! But Devils are lazy, content with their own powers to think about training! And that makes them weak!"

"But not me! I tried, and after months, I boosted my speed to that of a Knight!"

Jeremiah would've chuckled had he not been so hurt. To think it was so simple. Something that every Devil seemed to forget, content with their powers: simple, hard work.

Lief suddenly jerked, then quickly pulled out his sword.

"Looks like the boss is calling. Gotta kill you quickly."

Lief brought his sword above his head, holding it with two hands as he prepared to behead Jeremiah, who struggled to move.

"It was fun while it lasted!"

Lief brought his sword down, but before it connected with Jeremiah's neck, a small amethyst coloured diamond appeared in the way of the sword.

It buckled very slightly under Lief's sheer power, but otherwise held on perfectly fine, saving Jeremiah from certain death.

Lief looked rather confused.

"What the-"

BOOM

"Argh!"

The diamond released a blast of purple energy outward towards Lief's right hand, horribly burning it, along with the arm. Luckily for Lief, the sword had still been in its attacking position, and had saved him from losing an arm. The sword however, was completely shattered.

"Who the hell?!" Lief screamed out, his voice cracking from the pain.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't notice did you?"

Lief spun his head around at the voice, and saw Lelouch standing with more diamonds floating around him, and CC standing a few ways behind him.

"Attacking one of the Devils under me, and so close to my own home? You must either be very confident, or very stupid."

Lief grinned at Lelouch's taunting. "So you're one of the Kings my boss is after? You seem strong enough."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Lief. "You have two options. Leave peacefully, or die."

Of course, despite saying this, Lelouch had no intention of letting Lief leave. Well, certainly not peacefully.

Lelouch noticed Lief seriously considering his proposal, and he took the time to survey the damage. It seemed Jeremiah was mostly fine, but barely holding on to his consciousness. He would need rest, but would soon heal. Of course, he would need to be repaired, and if luck would have it, upgraded.

He swept his eyes across the clearing, looking for Anya-

"How about something else?" Lief's voice chimed out.

Lelouch turned his attention to Lief, who began walking to the tree behind him, mocking Lelouch by leaving his back to face him.

Lief reached behind the tree, and pulled out an unconscious, and slightly bleeding Anya.

He put his sword to her neck. "How about this? You let me leave, and I won't kill the girl. Or you attempt to fight me, and the second you make a move, and cut her neck. Choose."

"You!" Jeremiah's voice growled out.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at Lief, contemplating ways to free Anya. Perhaps it was him, but after his death, he seemed to have gotten softer. Prior to his death, unless she was dreadfully important, he would have made plans to kill her off here, not save her. Oh well. He would deal with it later.

Lief, who saw Lelouch staring at him and Anya, decided to tell a story.

"You know, it was pretty funny how I caught her. I was seriously planning on leaving her alone since she seemed pretty scared when I attacked and all. Then, when I punched your Knight, she attacked me! Too bad though. If I hadn't been a Rook, she might have actually incapacitated me. Lucky for me though. I caught a nice bargaining chip to save me!"

Lief was laughing at this point, amused by his story. Jeremiah however, was not. Far from it, actually.

Struggling to stand up, Jeremiah glared at Lief. He opened his mouth to speak, but a raised hand from Lelouch stopped him.

"Or, how about you give us Anya. I don't think you're quite in any position to bargain," Lelouch said, smirking, causing Lief to stare at him curiously.

"Oh, really?!"

Lelouch nodded his head. "Of course."

Lief chuckled lightly, and then shook his head in Lelouch's direction. Why don't you explain why "I'm in no position to bargain"?"

"I was rather surprised, that you, who is said to be a Devil, would not sense another coming up behind you to attack you. That leads me to believe you have poor sensing ability. Of course, I could have been wrong. After all, Anya does have a fairly small magic pool as of now. But this theory was just confirmed a few minutes ago."

Lelouch raised his hand. "Look very carefully around you."

Lief did so, deciding to humor Lelouch's request. Unfortunately for Lief, there was several things he had not sensed.

Slowly, the wind around Lief began to steadily speed up, making an eerie chiming sound as it did so. Purple plates burst from the ground, shaped like coffin lids, completely encircling Lief, who was slowly beginning to panic, remembering the effects of the plates.

"You didn't sense this at all. My Queen and I both began gathering our magic for these spells, yet you had no indication of the plates slowly moving to you, or the wind being imbued with magic."

Lief was completely panicking, attempting to look for a way out. To test the barrier, he struck it with his sword as hard as he could with one hand. It didn't budge at all.

Of course, that was when he realized something. Anya was currently in the barrier with him. After all, they wouldn't possibly blow him up along with her, right?

...Right?

So, he decided to ask.

"You wouldn't dare! I have one of your Peerage captive! You won't attack me with her around!" Lief said confidently. After all, those soft Kings brought up in Devil society cared about their Peerage a lot didn't they? Poor Lief.

Lelouch chuckled at Lief, predicting his line of thoughts. Of course, he did care to save Anya. If he didn't, Jeremiah wouldn't be as loyal anymore. So he would bluff.

"Let me tell you something as well. I'm not quite a full Devil. I was resurrected by Sirzechs to the Devil side, and made a King. I feel you should know my real identity."

Lelouch swept his hand across his face, and like magic, and new face faded into existence while the other one slowly disappeared.

"My true name is Lelouch vi Britannia."

Seeing the recognition, and horror flashing across Lief's face, Lelouch decided to add more fuel into the flames.

"Now, tell me, do you think I really care?"

Now, normally, Jeremiah would've burst out against anything that would hurt Anya. Luckily though, he trusted Lelouch enough to have a plan.

The purple plates began growing eerily, and CC, who was watching the whole ordeal quietly and amused, began to speed up her wind.

Lief was pleading at this point. "C'mon! There's no need to kill me! I can give you all the information you need!"

The magic build up visibly paused, and Lief continued, taking the chance.

"You need information on my King, right? I'll give it to you! Don't you wanna know atleast where he is? Or what he looks like?!"

Lelouch walked up to the barrier, and the plates glowed brighter, almost as if reacting to Lelouch's very presence.

"I see. It's certainly very tempting..."

Lief looked hopeful.

"...No."

"What! Please! You need the information I have!"

"No, I actually don't. You're foolish Lief. Do you think that your magic trail is not easily traced. A King can be determined by their authority, and posture alone."

"All in all, I have no need for a useless Servant such as you."

Lelouch turned around, walking back. He stopped, and looked back at Lief.

"I command you- Die."

The barrier around Lief glowed even brighter than before.

"You can't! I still have her!"

For the first time since they had confronted Lief, CC spoke. "Do you really?"

CC pointed next to her, and there lay Anya. She was still unconscious, but definitely safer than around Lief.

Lief looked beside himself, and noted, that yes, Anya was indeed gone.

"B-but...How?"

He fell to his knees, not believing how quickly the battle had gone against him.

"Any last requests?"

"Tell my little bro...tell him I love him."

There was a flash of bright purple light as the plates imploded, and the wind rushed in to cut whatever was left, kicking up tons of dust.

'A shame I couldn't use my Geass on him. The people watching us are very annoying.'

Jeremiah sighed painfully, bringing about some hacking coughs. But he was still happy. It was over. Anya was safe, and Lief was defeated-

"Hahahaha!"

Sudden laughter came from within the clearing dust cloud. CC, alarmed, quickly manipulated the wind to blow the remaining dust away. There stood Lief, plated in rocky armor. Only his head was really visible, and he appeared much taller now, the armor raising him several feet from the ground.

"Hehehehe! Teehee! You guys thought I was dead, didn't you? How'd you like my acting?" Lief asked, grinned dementedly.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "It appears you have more powers than I initially anticipated."

"Of course I do! You think I'm stupid enough to actually come close to your home and hope to make it out alive! This was all planned! My master is great! This is his statement to you. For if you cannot defeat a single Rook, then how will you take on his whole Peerage?"

Lief was grinning, more so than usual, as if he couldn't wait to see the shocked faces of his opponents. Lelouch merely smirked.

"You are truly foolish, and so is your King. A true tactician always has a backup plan."

More purple forms manifested around Lelouch, and took the form of shields.

"I anticipated long ago that you are merely a pawn. I already realized you must have a trump card that will allow you to live. I suppose this is it?"

Lief seemed disappointed, but brightened at the chance to explain his technique.

"You know, you're a pretty smart guy. But yeah. This is it. My **True Tiger Rook Armor**- an armor with one of the strongest defenses known, made from the remains of an ancient rock golem. Mind you, tracking that baby and actually killing it was a pain. But the result is this. By the way, my boss only wanted me to send a message, but with this, I might as well kill you and get it out of the way, right?"

Lief started charging towards Lelouch, albeit fairly slowly, considering he was encased in rock. However, the pace was still significant.

Lelouch sent his shields forward, directing interrupting Lief's charge, struggling to keep him at bay. Considering he probably weighed a ton or two at the moment, the fact they were even holding him off was a true testament of Lelouch's power. Lelouch himself appeared to be in deep concentration, gritting his teeth as he attempted to keep it up.

"Do not think that I have not come prepared. CC!"

CC looked amused at the order, but complied with an overly dramatic bow, and walked towards Lief, who was still being pushed back.

Lief laughed. "Okay, I can see you defeating me! But this pretty little lady? Not in a century!"

CC ignored him, and began to chant.

_"I am born in light, but my home is within the darkness."_

A bright light appeared in CC's hands, and with her words, shifted colours. It slowly bled into black.

_"With beauty and love, have I ever treated others."_

As if a new color had burst from the black, pink coloured the orb the light had taken shape in.

_"But darkness and despair, to all my enemies."_

It swirled again, turning into a dark red.

_"And lost to carnal desires, do I bring upon you my wrath."_

_**"Fall! Descent of a Fallen Angel!"**_

CC raised her hands above her head, shooting the spell straight into the sky. It flew straight and true, piercing the clouds. Slowly, but surely, rain began to fall.

Lief looked confused, not too sure what the point of the long chant was. He was sure that the spell had been meant to hit him, but instead, she shot it into the sky.

"You sure you aren't blonde or something? That was a pretty stupid move."

CC stared emotionless at Lief. She spoke in a dead tone.

"Normally, the point of that spell is to shoot it directly at your enemies. It's a piercing spell, meant to destroy defenses upon contact. However, even this spell cannot destroy the armor you wear, unfortunately. There are alternative methods however."

She pointed to the sky. Lief looked up, and saw clouds brewing, and even a few flashes of lightning.

"...You're genius plan is to hit me with lightning?"

"Essentially, yes."

Lief looked dumbfounded.

"Ever taken science in grade 9? You know, where they tell you _that the ground absorbs fucking lightning?! What am I wearing right now?! The ground!"_

Lief was screaming towards the end, but CC still looked amused.

"You are half right. The lightning will not destroy the armor. That is definite. But I don't plan on destroying the armor."

The clouds began swirling ominously, and a few seconds later, faster than one can blink, a bolt of lightning came down to Earth, striking Lief.

Lief screamed in pain, falling to his knees. The armor looked as pristine as it had before, but smoke was coming from cracks in it.

Shivering, he hefted a rocky arm, and pointed a finger at CC.

"H-how?"

Lelouch began speaking instead of CC.

"It's simple. Yes, while the ground holds onto electrons, and attacking someone wearing armor of rock with lightning isn't the smartest idea, what if you were to merely transfer the electricity through the armor, to what was inside?"

Lief shook his head, still shivering. And smoking.

"I don't get it."

"The reason why I had CC fire her spell into the sky was to superheat it by the raw magic put out. That caused the rain. You see, the main weakness in your rock armor is that there are cracks, cracks, which a liquid, such as water, can seep right through. CC then channeled the electricity specifically into the stream of water, which had eventually touched your metal blade, thereby shocking you."

Lief grinned.

"Nice plan."

With that, he passed out.

**The End**

**Not much to say this time. Mostly action, so I hope I wrote it nicely. Chapters will be late, mostly because school just started. So gotta study. Also, I keep forgetting every time, but check my profile for updates on the status of the chapters. Sometimes, I will not update it right away, but I'll get to it eventually.**

**Also, a little issue on some of my breaks (the horizontal lines) being missing. I apologize for hat. It happens due to DocX, and sometimes, I miss some upon re-applying them all. So if you read something, and it's a completely different scene, assume that's where I messed up lol.**

**And woot! I'm still loving the reviews! I hit 127 not a while ago (today :D), so all of my reviewers pat yourself on the back. You get a virtual cookie from me :D If you want virtual cookies, then review!**

**Quick update for my WSoFT readers- the chapter is technically finished, but I'm adding more to it because I feel there's more that I can write for it. It's mostly action scenes that I'm writing, and there's new OC's for everyone to love :)**

**HokagenoNaruto, out.**


End file.
